


'Tis Not Nevermore

by thesilverdoe



Category: The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: F/M, Poetry, edgar allan poe - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe
Summary: Lenore has a response for her mourning love down on Earth.





	'Tis Not Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing an essay analyzing The Raven for class, and god, I love this poem. However, I like to think that it won't turn out to be all doom and gloom for our dear narrator and his Lenore.

These months I’ve seen your pain, torment  
O dear sweet love, despair not so  
Much years ahead you have to live  
Do not succumb to nevermore

This raven lies. Do you not see?  
I may have quit this mortal plane  
But time nor space can break our bond  
How I wish I could heal your pain

Every day I have looked on you  
Since that day cruel death did us part  
Burying your mind in tomes and wine  
Still nothing soothes your broken heart

When your time has come, you will see  
That foul raven’s words are not so  
United we shall be again  
And we will be forevermore


End file.
